Sun Ce's Adventures
by Moon-sama
Summary: Sun Ce and Zhou Yu set out with Sun Jian's forces to help win the land for her forces. But, with Yu Ji in the way, they are forced to go on a "little" adventure. Sun Ce x Zhou Yu, Taishi Ci x Liu Yao and Gan Ning x Ling Tong in this fic. Don't like? Stfu


_The idea came before I went off to bed._

Sun Ce woke up from her sleep by her sister, Sun Quan. She then pointed to the sight of land, which was the land she was invading, Wu.

"Sis," Sun Quan said, tapping her arm. "today we will take the lands of Wu, correct?"

"Yeah!" Sun Ce couldn't be more than happy to shout. She could scream. "Today, is _indeed_ going to be fun!"

Sun Quan looked over at Zhou Tai, which she gave a wink at. Zhou Tai blushed a bit when she saw her wink. Huang Gai prepared her giant rod she had bought with, and Sun Jing made sure the troops were in high morale and ready to fight. Sun Ce swung her tonfa and threw it in the air, span herself, and grabbed the tonfa.

"Today, is going to be _awesome_ and _**fun~**_" she shouted. "I cannot wait!"

"Sis, stay careful now. Your overexciteness could give you easily killed."

Sun Ce then looked at her sister like as if she said nothing. She begun to laugh at her sister's comment, and Sun Quan began to only laugh a bit but then stopped. She then leaned on the balcony of the boat to feel the breeze within her hair.

...

Liu Yao, a long haired blond beauty with robes on, only walked around in fear, thinking of a way to strengthen the defenses of Wu. A messenger then ran inside.

"My lord," he said. "Sun Ce's ships had been sighted along the coast and are about to disembark!"

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!" Liu Yao then quickly grabbed her Chained Axe and started to shake. "Damn, damn, damn! Shit, shit, shit!"

"My lord, please, calm down." her warrior, Taishi Ci said. "There is no need to be scared."

"But don't you get it, Taishi Ci? We do not have enough time! We need to inform Yan Balihu and Wang Lang now! If Sun Ce manages to take Wu, who knows what will-"

Taishi Ci then slammed one of her rods on the floor. The slam made Liu Yao jump.

"_**Enough**_ with the _**bullshit,**_" Taishi Ci said strictly, and firmly. "If you will not fight, stay at the main camp. I will personally handle with Sun Ce and her forces. Yan Balihu already said she's planning to defend against Zhou Yu's forces and Wang Lang... I do not know about him, and I personally, do not care, _**but**_ you, Liu Yao. You need to stop getting scared over little things like this. You _are_ the leader of the allied forces of Wu. _**Act**_ like one."

Taishi Ci then grabbed her Rod that she slammed and walked out. She put on her armour and get on her horse. Liu Yao, scared and curled up, got on behind Taishi Ci. Taishi Ci looked back and patted her head.

"It's okay, Liu Yao." Taishi Ci hummed in a motherly voice. "I'll protect you. Send a messenger to Wang Lang's forces at once!"

"Ha!" a soldier said as he went off to deliver the message to Wang Lang.

She then begun to run her horse off to the north with Liu Yao. Yan Balihu, Liu Yao's ally, was on the northern coast, overlooking the sea and looked at her soldiers. Yan Balihu is more calmer than Liu Yao and Wang Lang, though deadlier and, very submissive. A ship then came, and landed on the dock. Yan Balihu raised her hand.

"Do not be afraid of this." she said. "It's only a small force."

Zhou Yu was seen coming out of the boat with her staff and Steel Dao in both of her hands. She put away her staff, and charged at Yan Balihu's army with her force, but she then became surrounded due to the troops having low morale. But, within a few seconds, slashes were seen and heard. Zhou Yu opened her eyes, only to find Zhou Tai and Sun Quan.

"I'm impressed." Yan Balihu clapped. "But you did not well enough."

She then raised her hand and an ambush appeared and surrounded Zhou Yu, Sun Quan and Zhou Tai. Zhou Yu smiled. She pointed her Battle Axe at Zhou Yu's neck.

"Yep, I'm doomed indeed." she said, as she carried her Dao with both hands. "Whatever shall we do?"

Yan Balihu's troops only stared at them, blankly. One of them started to then see the sinister glare of Zhou Yu, and died. The others looked at her, as she died. They started to look at Zhou Yu, then another died. After they looked at him, one more hit got them.

"And finally..."

Zhou Yu then closed her eyes and within an instant, everyone died. Yan Balihu was surprised and bowed down and lowered her head.

"If you wish to have my head," she said with honour, lowering her Battle Axe and closing her eyes, smiling. "then go ahead and take it."

Zhou Yu shook her head.

"No. Just simply, no." she said. "I do not wish to have your head. It would be simply, a waste of an opportunity to have a huge army. Instead, I want you to join Sun Ce and I as we take the land to eliminate the chaos."

"I humbly accept." Yan Balihu saluted and rise. "Me and my forces are at your command."

Zhou Yu then raised her hand as her "Instant kill" was revealed to be a group of crossbowmen. Everyone then stopped attacking Yan Balihu's forces and continued on with their attack.

...

(A/N: Play this: http:/w .com/watch?v=AOMNKi5NW9o)

Meanwhile, Sun Ce's forces landed. Sun Jing looked at everyone before sending them off to the battlefield.

"Now, that we are here," Sun Jing said with her stern voice. "I want you all to-"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Sun Ce shouted as she charged happily towards the forces ahead of her with her tonfas.

"My lord! Grr... god damn that kid pisses me off."

Sun Ce, as she smiled threw her Tonfas in the air and with her boots, slammed into the army, knocking about 10 soldiers in the air, and kicked them as she pulled out her sword and sliced through the enemy forces with her spear in the other hand. When she cached up with her Tonfas, with her great agility, placed the spear on the ground like an olympic pole, jumped and grabbed her Tonfas with her boots and smacked the enemy with them. She then jumped and threw her spear at the enemy, her sword at one of the generals and took out her tonfas and whacked him shitless to his own misery.

Now, Taishi Ci was overlooking a fortress looking at Sun Ce's skill and beauty. No one, not even her could do such a thing with such talent in battle like that! Now she can see why she's called the "Little Conqueror of Jiang Dong". Taishi Ci looked back at Liu Yao, who was shaking hard. She then placed her hand on Liu Yao.

"It will be okay." said Taishi Ci. "I'll deal with her. You just stay here, okay?"

"Oh..oh...okay..." Liu Yao whispered lowly "I-I trust y-you."

She kissed Liu Yao's head and prepared her force to exit the fortress. By this time, Wang Lang approached Huang Gai and Sun Jing's forces. Wang Lang charged at Huang Gai with his Pike Chained Sword and whacked him with her rod, causing him to fly back.

"Such, impressive strength..." he grunted. "for an old woman..."

"Hm." Huang Gai only looked at him with a small stare. "I may be old, but I still have my strength, and my looks. But can you take it?"

"I sure can...!"

Wang Lang then charged at Huang Gai, and twirled his sword and threw it towards Sun Jing. It hit her face, but completely missed.

"Wang Lang," Sun Jing said. "No matter how strong you are, you will never be able to beat me or Huang Gai."

She then took out her twin Katanas and went to aid Wang Lang. As they deadlocked, Wang Lang looked at the two tough women and only gave a smile.

"It's an honour to fight women instead of men." he said. "It gives me a break from fighting with those types."

...

Zhou Tai was busy slashing off a few of the Wu forces that were approaching her, when an urgent message came to her.

"My lord," he said. "Lady Sun Quan is in danger!"

"Master? In _danger?_" Zhou Tai said, throwing her black hair. "Then I must go save her. Get Lu Meng and Han Dang to finish this part for me."

"As you command, ma'dam!"

Zhou Tai then ran off to the east to aid Sun Quan.

_Hope you like and enjoy. Please R&R. Yes, I know, I made Liu Yao a total moe. But, it's because I think Taishi Ci would be a great motherly figure.  
><em>


End file.
